


Daddy's Home

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Little Behaviour, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home after a long day only wanting two things a stiff drink and his baby boy on his knees. When he comes home he finds his favourite human/baby boy dancing in the kitchen to a not so innocent song. Peter might want a stiffer drink afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

Stiles did not expect for Peter to be home this early, since trying to track down another pack, Peter has been coming home later and later each night and tonight Stiles expected him to be home around midnight, not five in the evening.

“Hello, baby boy, I’m home.” Peter greets as he enters the apartment, and seeing something he was not expecting.

\- - - -

Five minutes earlier, Stiles just finishing up all of his chores for the day. Swept the floors, put the coats away, did everything Peter, or Daddy asked him too earlier that day.

It’s summer break so Stiles has been spending most of his time within the walls of Peter’s apartment, expecting to have a summer what he likes to call “training”, which includes some pretty dirty things and a whole lot of sex. So much sex that Stiles hid bottles of lube throughout the apartment ahead of time.

He only has one chore left, cleaning up the kitchen. His sock clad feet go over to the kitchen where he begins to put away clean dishes. 

He’s spent the whole day in a loose pair of boxers, a loose fitting tank top, and long socks that stop past his ankles. As much as Peter encourages him to do chores naked, Stiles it somewhat afraid of getting hurt, so Peter lets up on the encouragement and lets Stiles wear what he wants while doing his chores.

Once he finishes putting the dishes away, he turns on the radio in the kitchen on. He starts to sway a bit to the beat as he cleans the dirty dishes that are piled in the sick. Moving his ass around as the loud music plays through the speakers. 

He has improved on his grinding technique in the late months, spending so much time in Jungle as part of a jealousy game with Peter. Turns out a lot of men like the innocent appearance of a wide eyed twink, all of the more reason for Peter to snap their necks.

He grinds a bit against the counter top, imagining Peter there. Rough hands on delicate hips, bruising kisses along pale skin, the flash of fangs when Stiles’ opens his loud mouth without full permission.

Peter has been his closest confidant the last six months, everyone else seems to be so busy with their nonsense that he put Stiles at the bottom of their priorities. It’s not like Stiles needs to be babysat, but Stiles can only take so much of Scott and Allison lovey dovey eyes and the complete ignorance of him before he has enough. Then Peter came back and Stiles found himself saying Daddy more than ever before.

He moves away from counter before starting to grind against the air, in tune with the beat, slow, seductive even though no one is here to get off on it.

“Fuck, Daddy.” He mumbles to himself.

He can just picture Peter behind him, rough hands and stubble, telling Stiles how good he’s been all day, how other little boys must envy him. He loves getting attention from Peter, it makes him feel better, happier, loved even. 

Sometimes that attention isn’t so good, like when Stiles decides to mouth off and he finds out what couch cushion tastes like as he gets fucked into the middle of next week.

He isn’t prepared for the click of the lock and the opening of the door. He doesn’t hear it and continues, the next song flowing in with the same kind of rhythm and content of sex.

He doesn’t notice until he hears a slow clap behind him. He stops, frozen with his ass out and hands over his head.

“Good job, baby boy.” He hears, turning around to see Peter looking at him “Where did you learn how to dance like that?”

Stiles turns fully around, standing up straight and hands at his sides “All those times I teased you at the club, Daddy, I learnt how to dance.”

Peter steps forward “So you learnt how to dance like a slut.”

“A grown up.” Stiles argues.

“A slut. Now make Daddy a stiff drink, it’s been a very long day.”

Stiles nods before crossing the kitchen to the liquor cabinet. He pulls out a bottle of whiskey and puts it on the counter. Then grabs some ice and Peter’s favourite whiskey tumbler. Putting it together, he walks out of the kitchen and finds Peter on the couch.

“Daddy!” Stiles calls as he walks over to the man on the couch.

Peter looks to Stiles and a smile forms on his lips “Thank you, baby. Even if Daddy’s favourite glass, perfect.” He accepts the drink then rises to his feet.

Stiles looks up to him with a smile when he feels Peter’s free hand on his cheek. Warm hand against warm cheek.

“Why don’t you come with me to my desk?” Peter places a kiss on Stiles forehead.

“Daddy, I have to finish my chores first.” Stiles points to the kitchen with thumb behind him “Don’t I get a hickey for every dirty dish left?”

 

Peter smirks, enjoying how he is trained to a T, and how he still thinks he needs more training “Well, I make the rules, don’t I? I say come to the home office, and accompany Daddy. He did come home early just for you.”

“Really?”

Peter nods “Yes I did, seems like the idiots didn’t need any help so I wanted to come home to you. It’s a been a long day with no new leads and no answers to whatever is killing all those people, I wanted to come home to protect you.” His eyes flash the supernatural blue for a moment.

If there was one word that Stiles could call Peter, it would be possessive. He loved that he had almost full control over Stiles, and it wasn't like Stiles was complaining either.

“Daddy, I’m fine here, you shouldn’t let some scary wolf or whatever scare you into submission.”

“Because that’s what you do, get scared into submission sometimes.” Peter starts to walk to the office.

Stiles follows “Daddy, I’m pretty sure you flashing those pearly whites and grabbing the back of my neck doesn’t count as scary when I get off on it.”

Peter takes a sip of his drink before opening the office door and stepping in. He has a smirk on his face when he takes a seat at his chair, he gestures to the desk “Come here, baby, sit on the desk.”

Stiles quickly goes over to the desk and climbs on top, crossing his ankles together as he rests his elbows onto his knees.

Peter hands Stiles the tumbler “Drink up, baby.”

“I thought Daddy hated it when I drank.” Stiles remarks, taking the glass.

The older man places a hand on Stiles’ thigh “We all make exceptions in life. I will stop you if I have to, I don’t want my baby boy getting sick.”

Stiles takes a coy sip, looking to Peter with his big brown eyes.

Peter puts a hand on Stiles’ exposed knee “After you have your drink baby boy, want to show how much you love Daddy with that talented tongue of yours?”

Stiles nods as he swallows, his eyes water from the drink because it feels like drinking fire. He coughs a few times before handing Peter back the glass.

Peter takes it back and puts it on the desk “Do you want to stick to your watery beer?”

“It’s not that watery, I just hate drinking that fire in a cup.” Stiles sticks his tongue out.

The older man presses a kiss on Stiles’ cheek “When you’re ready, get on your knees and show Daddy how good you are.” then runs his fingers up Stiles’ knee to his thigh.

Stiles leans down and presses a kiss on Peter’s lips “Can do, Daddy.”

“Fuck, you are the prefect baby boy. If everyone say you like this, calling me Daddy, such a little boy, showing just how much you are mine.” 

Stiles squirms a bit “Would you tell them I’m like this?”

“Of course not, I like seeing you come apart for me and only me. It shows that you can keep your legs closed and be totally Daddy’s.”

“You also like the power.”

“That’s right.” Peter gives Stiles a smirk, then takes his hand off the boy’s thigh “And you enjoy having power taken away from you.”

 

Stiles climbs off the desk and settles in between Peter’s leg, he responds “Yes I do, Daddy, but only by you.”

Peter unzips his jeans and pulls his hard cock out, smirking down at Stiles. He moves his hand to Stiles’ lips, parting them slightly with his thumb as he says “Be a good boy and suck.”

 

Stiles looks up to Peter until Peter moves his thumb away from his mouth, then he puts his cock into his mouth.

Peter clenches his teeth when he feels Stiles’ hot mouth on his cock before relaxing into his seat.

He wouldn’t admit it, but he does get a bit power drunk when he sees Stiles on his knees, so submissive, so eager to please him. Some would say he manipulates Stiles due to his young age and lack of support, but Peter would argue that he is giving what Stiles wants, he wants a Daddy and Peter will fill that role with ease.

“Such a good boy.”

Stiles lets out a small noise of agreements as he licks around the head of his cock with long slow licks.

Peter enjoys having Stiles like this, it keeps the normally loud and unruly kid quiet and concentrated. He wishes that Stiles took the bite, he would make such a good wolf, so loyal to him, but having him human and calling him Daddy works for him.

Stiles puts both hands on Peter’s thighs as he puts his mouth complete on Peter’s cock, going deep enough that he doesn’t have to deep throat the older man’s cock He mutters “Daddy” around Peter’s cock stuffed into his mouth.

Peter runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he watches him take his whole cock “You are so delicious, you still reek of innocence even though you’re choking down a thick cock. What would your friends say if they saw you like this? Submitting to the big, scary Peter Hale.”

Stiles takes his mouth off of Peter’s cock with a ‘pop’ and continues to stroke Peter’s cock with his hand. He says “Probably freak out.”

“If they did, I would protect you.” Peter grips the back of his neck “You may act all tough and strong, but you’re still just wild limbs and a mouth that’s made to down cock.”

“Is that why I need a daddy?” Stiles asks.

“Exactly, a daddy protects you and puts that mouth to good use.” Peter smirks, moving his hand to stroke Stiles’ cheek with his knuckle.

Stiles goes back licking and sucking Peter’s cock, taking as much as his mouth can. His hands sliding down to Peter’s knees for support as he bobs his head at a nice pace.

“You’re all mine, all Daddy’s, claimed rightfully to me. If I could I would make you be naked at all times, thigh high stockings and nice red marks from my mouth all over your back. All mine.”

Stiles whine in approval, moving head fast fast, drooling smearing down his chin as his eyes flutter shut. 

“Maybe I should leave a more permanent mark on you, bruises, bites and limps fade with time. How about a collar, thick leather would your throat as a reminder of your place?”

Stiles whines, picturing having to go to classes with a dog collar on, it would probably even have a little tag that would say “Property of Peter Hale”, and Peter would know for sure of Stiles took it off.

“Yeah, that’s right. Just a nice little collar for you to wear, everyone should know who my baby boy belongs to. Maybe then others won’t get too close.” 

Stiles lets out a noise of disapproval. He likes humiliation, he likes being called names and humiliated, but there is a line that is drawn, and that line is high school humiliation.

Peter watches Stiles suck him off, seeing how his eyes are shut and his mouth at work. The steady pace and wet, hot mouth leaves ripples of pleasure through him. He’s always thankful for Stiles’ talented mouth.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Peter groans, his hand going back to Stiles’ hair, pulling at it.

Stiles opens his eyes and looks to Peter with this big, adorable eyes, turning Peter on even more. 

The one thing Peter isn’t thankful for is how sweet Stiles always looks, how he gives off a look of innocence while he is on his knees performing filthy acts and calling Peter even filthier things.

He squeezes Stiles hair with both hands as he feels himself get closer to orgasming. His teeth clench as he screws his eyes shut, feeling Stiles’ mouth on him, taking so much of his cock, showing how good he is to Peter.

“Fuck, Stiles. You’re going to make me paint your mouth white, baby, open up.” He growls out.

Stiles continues at the pace he is going at, seeing the look on Peter’s face. A few more lick before he tastes salty cum in the back of this throat. He starts to move his head at a slower pace, not wanting to choke on Peter’s cum that is splashing against the back of his throat.

Peter pulls his cock out of Stiles’ mouth and tucks it back into his pants. He loops his fingers through the sleeve of Stiles’ tank top and helps him to his feet.

Stiles leans against him, a bit wobbly in his stance, the taste of cum still in his mouth “How was that, Daddy?”

Peter lifts Stiles’ chin “Very good, baby. Are you all worn out now?”

“No, no I’m not.” 

Peter leans in and kisses Stiles on the lips softly, holding the boy close to him. Stiles is right, he won’t let some scary creature, scare him into submission, he protects his baby and kills if he has to. 

Having Stiles close to him brings out an emotion not normally found in him, it’s not so much lust or love, but admiration. He admires Stiles and how capable he is for a human and how easily he unravels for the older man.

“Does Daddy feel better?” Stiles leans in for a kiss.

“Yes I do, you helped me a lot, baby.”

No matter what, Peter will always have Stiles, he’ll always have his baby boy.


End file.
